The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dansun’.
The new Argyranthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Tanja, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected as a single plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Tanja in a controlled environment in Aarslev, Denmark in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Aarslev, Denmark since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.